His Stubborn Princess
by FlyWellLittleOne
Summary: Clarke is attacked outside the wall by one of the 100, and saved by someone unbelievable. Now she'll need her friends more than ever. Especially when the Ark comes down to Earth, and tries to take over.
1. Not yet friends

The sounds outside, of life and laughter helped calm Clarke. She'd never had to deal with poisonous plants on the arc, and that left her very out of her depth in this situation. Her shaking hands flipping quickly through the basic book on plants Monty had drawn up for her. If only Monty wasn't outside the gate with the hunters.

"Will Luke live?" a small, timid voice asked from behind Eric, one of Clarkes new interns. The voice belonging to a boy Clarke had known on the Arc. Luke.

Clarke raised her eyes to the boy for mere seconds before moving her gaze back to his friend on the table, allowing her eyes to run over the young boys face. He couldn't be any older than 14.

"I will do everything in my power to help your friend," Clarke said.

"Toby. His name is Toby."

"I will do everything in my power to help Toby," Clarke corrected.

"Thank you Clarke," Luke said softly, suddenly, diving forward without thought and quickly hugging the older girl before running off, leaving her to watch after him, her heart heavy.

"I don't know if I can save his friend. But I certainly am going to try," Clarke told Eric, checking Toby's vitals again, just in case something had changed. Nothing had.

"Clarke they're back," Octavia said running through the drop ship to them, stopping only to deliver her message before she had turned on her heal and gone back the way she had come, most likely to meet up with Jasper, who had been apart from his girlfriend for three days as a cause of the hunting trip. The longest the two had been apart since they met.

"Oh thank God," Clarke whispered. "Look after him for a second please?" Clarke asked Eric, not even waiting for a reply before she had taken off towards the massive door and down the ramp onto the soft soil, the light breeze soothing her frazzled nerves just a bit. Not enough though.

"Monty," Clarke yelled, catching sight of the boy in question.

"Hey Clarke," Monty replied with a smile that quickly disappeared.

"I need your help, there's a boy in my drop ship whose been poisoned by a purple flower."

"Do you have the flower?" Monty asked as they headed toward the drop ship.

Clarke nodded handing him a bottle with in which the flower sat, contained and quite unable to harm.

"I've read about this. It attacks the nervous system and can sometimes, in really bad cases, cause blindness, sometimes temporary, sometimes permanent, but that just depends on how it poisoned him" Monty said.

"He only touched it," Clarke said, showing him the boy whose eyes now roamed the room, the only part of him capable of movement.

"No blindness then. That's only caused if he had smelt it or even eaten it."

Clarke sighed in relief, Monty knew what it was, and that was good.

"Is there a cure?"

"I don't know. But we did find a plant with healing quality's quite like our antibiotics. We just have to crush it up and make it into a paste to put either on wounds or on the tongue to swallow," Monty told Clarke.

"Really? Is there more," Clarke let her worry for Toby slide for a second, her excitement at more medicine taking place.

"Lots."

"That's exactly what this camp needs, some good news," and then the worry was back. Clarke sighed, the plant had better work.

….

"No," Monty muttered dropping his head. It hadn't worked, the paste was completely useless at healing the boy.

Clarke sighed, her head hitting the table Toby was lying on with a thud before she raised it with speed.

"I know what we need, wait here I'll be right back," she said literately running out of the drop ship.

She was back so quick it was like she hadn't been gone at all, and in her hands was a bunch of pink flowers, resembling the flower responsible for the boy who lay motionless on the table.

"Ok, what we have to do is mash up half a hand full of petals for every cup of water. Once the whole cup full has been swallowed he should be fine. I hope," she said.

"Yes, why didn't I think of it earlier. Purple is poison, pink is antidote. Where did you learn that?" Monty asked as they crushed the petals up.

"I used to spend my whole time reading. I wanted to know everything there was to know about everything. I had only just touched plants when I was put in lockup" Clarke said, finally pouring the mix into the water and stirring it a few times. It didn't look very appetizing, but hopefully it would have the desired effect.

"That's our smart Princess," Bellamy smirked, leaning on the wall.

"How long have you been there for?" Monty asked, his hand on his heart, which was beating faster than normal, what with the fright Bellamy had given them both.

"Since I saw the Princess running to pick some flowers. I should have known it wasn't for something as trivial as making the place seem brighter."

Clarke only looked at Bellamy as she moved to Toby who was looking at them with wide afraid eyes. "Could you both please help sit him up?"

Seated, Clarke began tipping little bits of the liquid into Toby's mouth, rubbing his throat to help him swallow before finally the mix was gone.

"Ok, if this works we should see a change in half an hour, maybe even less," Clarke said.

"And then you can have lunch and go to bed," Bellamy said.

"No. There's more work to be done," Clarke said moving off to fix up a girl who had just walked in with an extreme limp.

"Stubborn princess. I'm sure our people can manage a couple hours without hurting themselves. Enough time for you to have a nap," Bellamy said following Clarke as she set the girl up in a seat, squatting down in front of her.

"I would love to lie down for even five minutes, but I just don't have the time at the moment Bellamy, not with how clumsy everyone seems to be this past week," Clarke said before turning to the girl. "Your ankle's just sprained; I suggest soaking a cloth with cold water and applying it to your ankle to keep the swelling to a minimal. I'll also give you these to help you move around."

Clarke moved off to the left, coming back with makeshift crutches, the right height for the girl. "Just bring them back when you're all better," Clarke said with a smile the girl returned.

"Thanks Clarke," she said leaving the drop ship, quickly becoming accustomed to her new additions.

"Look, have something to eat, and go to bed for a couple hours, you must be really tired if your agreeing with me. And don't worry I'll wake you up. Princess you stayed up all of last night and all of the night before with patients. It's time for you to take care of yourself. Especially since it's only going to get worse as we get further into building the houses."

Clarke sighed. "Ok, I see your point. Thank you Bellamy."

"Anytime Princess," Bellamy smirked, turning on his heel and striding off into the sunshine, like he hadn't just done the amazing thing of making Clarke Griffin follow an order.


	2. Saved

"Bellamy," Clarke called as the man in question stopped to allow her to catch up.

"Princess," he acknowledged, his patent smirk stationed on his face.

"I need to go outside the wall to get more seaweed." Her expression daring him to say otherwise.

"We need you in here Clarke," he said watching as she let out a sigh of irritation.

"We need the seaweed. And don't worry I'll take Eric with me. I'll show him what to do so that if something happens to me someone can keep the camp healthy."

"Nothing's going to happen to you. But fine. I want you there and back. No stopping to site see or anything. Don't think that just because we have a truce with the Grounders its safe."

"Bellamy, I know all of this. Don't worry I'll be fine," she said laying a hand on his arm.

"I want you to keep this on you, you'll have a gun of course, but if you carried this I would feel a lot better," he handed her a sharp knife, small enough to fit nicely in the waistband of her pants but big enough to do some damage if push came to shove.

"Thank you Bellamy. I'll see you when we get back."

"Be safe Princess," she heard him mutter as she turned her back to him and walked to where Eric stood at the gate, a pack on his back and two guns in his hands. One for him and one for her.

Clarke couldn't pin point when things between her and Bellamy had changed, but she was thankful for the easy partnership they now shared, and while she wouldn't necessarily call him her friend yet she trusted him fully and he her. And because of him the whole camps outlook on her had changed, their fearless leader going so far as to publicly tell off a boy who had spoken rudely about Clarke. She was important, to the camp and to him, and any rudeness toward her would not be tolerated.

"You ready?" Eric asked with a carefree smile on his face, that many around the camp now wore permanently. Everyone was much more relaxed what with the truce with the Grounders and the approach of spring.

Clarke nodded, waving goodbye to Monroe and Miller who were stationed at the gate. They waved back, friendly smiles on their faces. Before Bellamy's lecture all most of the 100 had respected her but now many were her friends, something Clarke had never had many of. Growing up as one of the privileged had put her on a pedestal, a thing she had resented strongly growing up. But now she had a second chance, station had all but been forgotten down on Earth, and she wasn't going to lose her second chance.

"Come on we have a long walk," Clarke said motioning for the boy to follow her.

…

"Do we have time for a wash while we're here?" Eric asked as they got closer to the river.

"I don't see why not, but just be really careful, we don't know what's in there yet," Clarke said, turning to Eric who had already begun to strip off, wiggling his eye brows jokingly at Clarke who followed his example quickly, excited at the chance for a good wash. Working water was something that the 100 hadn't been able to bring home quite yet.

Her, Octavia and Raven were working on it though, but it was something that would be put on hold until the houses were up. Though that hopefully wouldn't take long. And seeing as it was four or more to a house, as well, meant that the building would go a lot quicker. But that was only for now. People would eventually need a house to themselves. Especially if children were in their future.

It wasn't until she was standing in only her underwear and the singlet she wore under her main shirt that she picked up the bag and slowly waded into the slightly cold water, stopping when she was meet with the slippery sea weed.

"Come and join me," Eric called from deeper in, already completely soaked and loving it.

"Hold on," Clarke smiled slightly, finally closing the stuffed back and putting it back on the shore before walking to where Eric floated, his whole demeanour peaceful.

…

"For the seaweed, you grab as much as you can fit, and when we get back I'll show you how to cut it and store it," Clarke said before sighing, "It's been so long since I had a good wash."

Eric didn't reply, and when she looked up she saw the way he looked at her.

"Play times over," she said standing and moving to pull on her pants. She didn't get far.

Eric was beside her, kissing her roughly, his hands kneading her arse.

"No," Clarke said pulling back and placing a hand on his chest to stop him as he tried to lean forward again.

"Oh come on, do you know how long I've waited to get you alone," he said his eyes taking in her still wet form trapped in his arms.

"Get away from me," Clarke said pushing at him. He didn't move away, in fact he pulled her down to the ground, climbing on top of her quickly, as he pulled down his boxers swiftly with only one hand. His other hand holding Clarkes above her head as she thrashed and hissed beneath him.

"Get off," Clarke swore trying to push him back far enough to knee him in between his legs. He wasn't moving though.

"Either you can enjoy this or you can hate it," He said as he took off her singlet to find she hadn't been wearing a bra.

"God your beautiful Clarke," he said leaning down to kiss her, pulling back with a growl and a bloody lip where her teeth had sunken in.

He raised his hand and slapped her, freezing her for a second before she began her struggles twice as hard. "So feisty," he purred running a finger down the side of her face before savagely he moved the hand down to her panties and ripped them off in one quick move causing her to cry out.

"Get the fuck off of me Eric," she cried thrashing underneath him as he ran his free hand down her body, lighting her up with disgust.

"Stop fighting it Clarke, you'll enjoy it," he said kissing her again as he let go of her hands for a second. Long enough for her to reach for Bellamy's knife where it had fallen from her waist band moments ago. Quickly, before he could react, she had brought the knife up, stabbing him in the stomach. She pushed him off as he was dazed and crawled away. Not fast enough though, because he grabbed her ankle, pulling viciously till she lay beside him, where he again climbed on top of her.

"What did I tell you," he growled raising a rock and bashing her upside the head with it. Not enough to knock her out, but enough to make her too dizzy to fight.

"That's better," he smiled, using two hands now.

"Help," she screamed hoarsely, barely holding down the vomit that wanted to come out. She had no energy to fight back; her head weighing her down, making everything seem heavy, fuzzy.

"Help," she screamed again as he thrust into her making her scream.

And then he choked, a line of blood running from his mouth and landing on her bare chest. Clarke used her last remaining strength to push the dying boy off of her before she rolled over and threw up, coming face to face with black boots as she sobbed. She followed the boots up; barely able to see through the teary haze in her eyes, but finally she reached the face. Anya.

And then the other woman was bending down and helping her up. Toward the water.

She led Clarke in and sat her down in the shallow water, and that's when Clarke woke up, scrubbing her body furiously, trying to get the feeling of him off of her. Only it wasn't working.

"Stop," a soft voice demanded, a rough hand taking her own and pulling her to her feet yet again before encasing her in a soft cloth. Almost like a towel.

"Come," Anya said pulling Clarke to her clothes.

…

"My little sister was raped by a man in a visiting tribe when I was 17. She was 14, only a child. When my tribe found out they were furious, killed the man and chased out his tribe. Rape is punishable by death here; it's the worst possible thing you can do. We may kill, but we would never lay a hand on anyone like that. Ever." Anya said after a moment of silence as Clarke dressed shakily.

"Is she ok now?" Clarke asked, her whole being numb.

"Yes, she is married with two children," Anya said looking sideways at Clarke.

"Thank you for what you did Anya," Clarke said finally.

"You are welcome. I have come to accept that we should co-exist, as allies or even friends."

"Friends would be nice," Clarke said, her eyes on the bruises lining her wrists.

That's when she realised how dark it was getting. She rose stiffly, sore from her horrible afternoon.

"I should be going before they worry about me," Clarke said swinging the pack onto her back and picking up both guns to swing onto either shoulder.

"Thank you so much Anya. If you ever need a healer come and find me," Clarke said, leaning forward and giving the older woman a quick hug that Anya returned, surprised.

"You are welcome, I would like if you met me by the bridge in three days' time," Anya said.

"Around daybreak?" Clarke asked.

"Yes. Good bye for now Clarke, remember to let go, you can't hold it all in," Anya said motioning to two men, who Clarke had failed to notice. They picked up the body moving it away from the tree line before burning it, but not before they both spat on it, cursing the dead boy angrily.

"Goodbye Anya. Thank you" Clarke said turning from her new friend and walking into the forest, the grounders watchful eyes on her the whole time.

…

The walk back to camp was horrible; every noise sent Clarke running in fear, before finally she was just full out sprinting to the wall. When she arrived everyone was eating and no one saw how she was shaking like a leaf, and as much as the smell made her mouth water she was disgusted by the thought of food, all she wanted to do was clean off her wounds and go to bed.

Once she was sure no one would come in Clarke took off her pants and shirt so she could assess the damage. There was a bite on her shoulder that would need a clean-up, and her thighs hurt but everything else was just bruises. Everywhere. She was littered in bruises, and she could hide most. But not the one on her face. She'd have to come up with something for that.

And then she remembered her head. Slowly she raised a hand to the right side of her head where Eric had managed to catch her with the rock. Her fingers traced the lump and small cut there, the water from the river having already cleaned whatever blood she had from the ordeal off of her.

She sighed in relief pulling her clothes back on gingerly and turned to find Jasper standing at the door his fists clenched.

"What was all of that," he asked his voice calm, too calm.

"Nothing," Clark replied splashing some moonshine onto a clean rag to clean her bite mark.

"That is not nothing, what happened to you today? Bellamy said that you and Eric went out to get seaweed. Eric. Where's Eric?" Jasper said, noting the blond flinch.

"Dead," she said flatly.

"Did the grounders attack you?"

"It wasn't the grounders," Clarke said.

"It was Eric." Jasper finally understood.

Clarke only nodded.

"Look I'm really tired Jasper can we talk in the morning please."

"Fine. But I want you to move into mine and Monty's tent. At least for a couple of days."

Now Clarke normally wouldn't give in, but tonight all she wanted was some company. To not be alone. And she trusted the boys more than anyone else. Except maybe Bellamy.

"Thank you."


	3. It's going to be okay'

She couldn't sleep. She knew she needed to rest, to heal her aching body. But every time she closed her eyes she saw him, above her; angry and cruel.

Clarke wandered the camp for a while. To clear her head, maybe, to tire herself out. She didn't know. But she was beginning to drown in that tent.

Bellamy's knife was clutched tightly in one hand; a torch clasped in her other hand as she found herself in front of the graves. Wells' in particular.

"Hey Wells. It's been awhile," Clarke said as she settled herself beside his grave, her eyes to the camp. The place she felt the least safe at the moment.

She missed the movement off to her left, near the path back to the tents as she looked to the grave. It was bare, no grass, or flowers or even a head stone. Instead there was a small, somewhat pathetic cross with Wells name. All the graves had the same cross with their names, but others had put things, flowers, on their friend's graves.

Wells was the only one with nothing.

Clarke stood, without thought, crossing to where the wild flowers grew across from the graves, picking the purple and orange ones. Wells and Clarke had shared favourite colours since they were little. Orange and purple being their latest favourites.

She held them carefully as she walked back, sitting down in her spot again and laying the flowers out prettily on his grave.

"So much has happened since you…left, Wells," Clarke said fiddling with Bellamy's knife.

"We made a truce with Anya and her people. They've been extremely helpful, showing us where to get seeds and we've started our own wheat field, vege patch and herb garden. And soon we hope to farm animals. Our houses are going up too. Pebble and rock pathways are being made and soon people will settle down, get married and have children. It's everything we ever hoped for Wells."

Clarke stopped, turning her gaze to the sky, watching the stars for a moment before she started again.

"Something happened today Wells. Something really bad." Clarke stops again, rubbing her eyes viscously, an attempt to get rid of the burning. "I was getting seaweed, with…Eric." Clarke chocked out his name.

Maybe she would be able to let it all out after all.

"He wasn't who we thought he was. He told everyone he got sent down here for stealing extra rations. But you know what he really got sent here for. Rape." Clarke paused. This time unable to stop the flood of emotions that escaped. "He raped a girl, his friend. Just like he tried to rape me."

A sound from behind a nearby tree had her leaping to her feet, the torch's beam aimed right at where she heard the noise.

"Come out." She called, pushing back her tears, and her fear.

She wasn't prepared for who it was.

"Bellamy," Clarke went weak at the knees, dropping onto the ground roughly.

"Clarke," his voice broke, and she knew he had heard it all.

He looked at her, heartbroken. And then as quick lightening, as if it hadn't been there, the hurt was replaced with sweltering anger.

"He did what," Bellamy growled body completely tense.

Clarke sobbed, hiding her face.

Bellamy's face softened the littlest bit as he moved toward her slowly, like he was approaching a frightened animal. And he sort of was.

"Princess."

She moved her hands, sobs still rocking her body.

He knelt in front of her softly, looking at her for reassurance as he carefully placed his arms around her, giving enough slack that if she wanted she could get out. She didn't, she moved closer rapping her arms around him tightly. He pulled her to him, sliding her into his lap as she let it all out, him whispering comforting words in her ear. _'I'm here.' 'I won't let anything hurt you ever again.' 'It's going to be ok.'_ He continued whispering nothing and rocking her in his arms, as he had when Octavia was younger, holding his intense anger down for the time being. Clarke needed him, and he wasn't going to leave her. Ever again.

…

"In a few days my house will be completely built. You, me, Octavia, Jasper, Monty and Raven will move into it," Bellamy said breaking the now calm silence.

"Are you sure?" Clarke asked. She felt so much better since she'd let it all out, but she knew she still had a way to go.

"Of course. You all will eventually get houses to yourselves. But at the moment I want you close."

"Ok."

Bellamy paused before saying his next bit.

"What happened exactly?"

Clarke looked up at him.

"I'll tell you all together, no point doing it more than once."

…

There was no emotion in Clarke's voice as she spoke about what had happened to her. Telling Raven, Monty, Jasper, and the Blake's about how Anya had saved her, she didn't say anything about the other woman's little sister, only that Grounders hated rapists.

They all looked…hurt, that they didn't get to finish Eric off. Their tears, and anger, and pacing showing what they thought, without the need for words.

After her story was done the girls hugged her tightly, tears still in their eyes. And when they let go, the boys carefully took their places.

Clarke should have been afraid. But these were her friends. Her best friends. She knew she had nothing to fear with them. She could feel it.


	4. The first of the Mothers

This chapter is dedicated to WyaRose, who helped me with a horrible reviewer. Thank you so much for what you've done for me. You're completely amazing. I hope you like the chapter.

"Hey Luke, there's someone who wants to see you," Clarke smiled, as she normally would. She was trying to hide her hurt from the camp, only showing it to her close nit group.

"Toby," he lit up, grabbing, a pretty girl with red hair, pulling her along behind him; Trevor and Christa, the rest of Toby's group, following his quick foot falls.

Clarke followed more slowly, a real smile lighting her face as she watched the friend's excitement at their healed friend.

"Good as new. Take it slow for a couple days and you'll be completely fine."

Clarke turned to leave, to give them their time only to find herself surrounded by smaller bodies, all hugging and sniffling and thanking.

It made her feel warm, to be seen this way, to be adored.

"It was Monty as well. But you're very welcome," she said hugging them all back.

They all ran past her, smiles bright across their faces.

"Thanks Monty," she could hear from in the distance. It warmed her heart that they could save the boy.

"Hey Princess."

Clarke turned from her cleaning to find Bellamy, watching her from the doorway.

"Hey Bellamy." She paused. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while. When all of the houses are up, would the builders be able to build me a clinic, and maybe some proper cots for my patients?"

He smiled slightly. "I had actually been thinking about that for a little while, I was just going to wait until we had already started building it to tell you."

Sometimes he really surprised her. Filled her with pure joy without meaning to. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"Thank you Bellamy." It was a simple sentence, but the affection in her voice showed him how much it really meant to her.

He smiled back at her, leaning forward slightly.

"Clarke," Octavia called, in the front of the small group of people hurrying into the drop ship. Bellamy pulled back, calling out a 'see you later Princess' as he left.

"Mark's one of the hunters that was outside the gate," Octavia said as she doused her hands, and turned to Clarke, ready to help.

The night before, Clarke had sat down with Octavia, and offered her a spot as one of her new interns. The dark haired girl had been ecstatic, she wanted to help people the way that Clarke did.

"What happened?" Clark asked cleaning her hands and turning to the boys still in the drop ship.

"We were attacked by a panther. Georgie tried to kill it and it bit into his side. There was so much blood, we thought he had died on the way back." Tom said visibly shaken up.

"He's in good hands now Tom, I promise. Why don't you go lie down for a bit," Octavia said.

He nodded, smiling weakly at them both before leaving, the other boys trailing behind.

"Ok lets get started."

…

"He should be fine, but we'll check on him every couple of hours, would someone like to stay with him?" Clarke asked the friends that had stayed.

"I will," Dean said.

"Ok, come and get me if something happens," Clark said, leading Octavia from the room.

"So how are you?" the dark haired girl asked, slowing her pace, so that they both walked in sync hand in hand.

"I'm horrible, but you all, and Anya, have helped me more than one would hope for, I don't know what I would have done without you," Clark said tightening her grip on Octavia's hand momentarily.

"We will always be here, nothing is going to change that, we are a family. The family I have always strived for."

"Thank you," Clark said. "So you and Jasper?"

Octavia smiled, "I really like him, and even Bellamy accepts him, I never thought I would see the day that my big brother would willingly let me date."

"Well he knows that Jasper would never hurt you. That and you could easily kick Jasper's arse. Bellamy's too."

Octavia laughed.

"Hey is this where you tell me that we're over and you've left me for Clarke," Jasper teased.

"Of course," Octavia replied kissing the older girl on the cheek, before pausing and checking on Clarke, scared that she had gone too far.

But Clarke only let out a small laugh, poking her tongue out at them both.

"Come on let's go and get some lunch, and enjoy the fact that very soon, we will have a proper kitchen and food," Jasper said with a motion toward the ration box.

…

"Hey Clarke," Joe, Eric's friend said coming up to her, where she worked, all alone in the drop ship, her only patient asleep in the corner.

"Hey Joe," Clark said swallowing her fear, and stepping behind the table she was using for her mixing and cutting, her hand picking up the small knife she had been using.

"Are you okay?" he asked kindly taking in her stance and slight shaking.

"Fine," she replied.

"Where's Eric?" he asked.

"We figured that he was with a girl," she flinched. "But no one's seen him."

"Something happened at the lake."

Joe just looks at her.

"Eric's not coming back."

"What why?"

"I don't want to talk about it, go ask Bellamy," Clarke said locking her eyes on the table.

"Umm sure ok, see you around," Joe said, sending her an odd look, before leaving her alone.

It took her a couple of minutes to calm down enough to release the knife, and let her body sag against the table, and when she did she found that her whole body ached, not just from the beating, but from the stress, she was so tired. She just wanted to sleep, but no one else stopped moving, no matter how much she wanted to. And that point was emphasised when another patient walked in.

"I think I'm pregnant," the girl said.

"Well, sit down and we'll find out," Clark said sighing quietly.

…

"We won't know for sure but I think, that yes you are pregnant."

The girl let out a sob, before covering her mouth, embarrassed.

"Melissa it'll be fine. I'll help you if you want, I feel like the whole camp will want to help with this, you are not alone," Clarke said kindly, hesitantly reaching out to grab hold of the girls hand.

"Thank you, I would like that," Melissa said drying her eyes with her free hand.

"You aren't the last, that's for sure," Clarke said reassuringly.

"But I am the first?"

"That we know of."

The girl nodded.

"Thank you, I guess I better go and tell my baby daddy," Melissa laughed slightly, a tad bitterly.

"It'll all be ok, I'm here if you ever want to talk, about anything, or even if you don't want to talk," Clarke said.

"Thank you," Melissa said, touched at how Clarke was dealing with the first pregnancy.

Clarke sighed when Melissa was gone, there would be even more work with babies on the way. Even less time for her to deal with her own pain. She swallowed her annoyance, and turned back to her work, keen for a task she wouldn't need to think about.


	5. Brave Princess

"What are we supposed to do," Monty said from his cot, his arm thrown across his eyes.

Raven just rolled her eyes from the end of his bed looking at Clarke.

"First things first we need to talk to Anya, I'll set up a meeting when I see her the day after tomorrow, and we can find out what we need to know about babies on the ground," Clarke said.

"Don't you know much about babies?" Octavia asked.

"I know a bit, but we need to know if there is a plant here to help with the pain of childbirth, or what the weather, or sickness down here can do to the babies."

"Sounds good Princess," Bellamy said standing from his spot beside Clarke on her cot, and cracking his back.

"I can't wait till the house is built," he said, dropping back onto the hard cot.

"Mmm," Jasper said from his cot, eyes closed, head already on his pillow, beside Octavia's, who snuggled into his chest.

"Naww, I think he's tired," Raven mocked good naturedly.

"What and you're not?" Octavia said letting out a yawn as if to emphasize her point.

"Nope," she replied popping the p.

"Stop moving so I can rest," Monty said as she wriggled around on his bed.

"Fine," she said, standing up for a second before pulling back his blanket and hoping under the covers with him, her head at the end with his feet.

"Here," Clarke said chucking her an extra pillow.

"Thanks."

"Wow I haven't seen anyone top and tail since me and Wells," Clarke said fondly, if not a bit sadly, Bellamy let out a small yawn.

"Lets go to bed," he said climbing of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep on the floor."

"Come on," Clarke said holding open her blanket.

"Are you sure."

"I'll be fine, I trust you, I feel safe around you Bellamy."

"OK," He climbed into her tiny makeshift bed and got comfy, which ended up with her curled into his chest.

"You okay?" he asked, still prepared to sleep on the floor.

"I'm fine Bellamy," she said, her voice quite with sleep.

"Ok," he tightened his grip so that she was lying half on him, so that the both of them could fit comfortably in her cot.

"Goodnight," she whispered against his chest.

"Goodnight brave princess."

…

"Last night was kind of fun," Raven told Octavia and Clarke as they walked toward the mock wash room the next morning, and joined the small line waiting for the room.

"Yeah it was, like a sleepover. When we all live together it'll be like that," Octavia said.

"We'll all have different rooms," Clarke told the younger girl.

"Yeah but won't we have a lounge?"

Raven nodded, now following.

"We can pull out our cots and all 'sleep together' in the lounge."

Raven winked, laughing as Octavia pretended to check her out.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" Clarke asks as all three reach the front of the line.

Octavia only laughed, shaking her head.

Raven stopped for a second. "Let's all just go in together."

"K," Octavia doesn't even hesitate to walk straight into the smallish room.

Clarke shrugged following her friend in easily.

"Cozy," Raven smirked.

"Come on then," Clark said pulling off her shirt before grabbing her wash rag out of her pants pocket.

"Wow, for some reason I didn't think it would be that bad," Octavia said sadly motioning to the bruising all over her friend's chest and back.

"I'll be fine," Clark told her friends, as she slowly washed the sweat and grime from her sore body, mindful not to soak her bra or pants.

Raven and Octavia shared a look before joining their friend at the bassoon, sans their shirts. They all washed quickly, filling the room with their casual chatter.

"I can't wait until everything's set up," Octavia said, "A normal shower would be amazing," the girl sighed then, almost forgetting the feeling of a good shower.

"Soon," Clarke said placing a hand on the dark haired girls shoulder comfortingly.

"So much will happen soon," Raven added pulling her shirt over her slightly damp body.

The other two girls followed suit, happy for the warmish weather. There was no one outside the wash room when they appeared.

"Eww this means we were the last to use that water," Raven said slightly disgusted.

Octavia wrinkled her nose and opened her mouth to utter an annoyed comment when Bellamy rounded the corner, appearing from behind a tent and strode toward them, he mouth set in a grim line.

"Your mother, Kane and Jaha want to talk to you," he said his frustration reaching new heights.

"About what," Clarke asked waving to the girls before starting toward the place she was dreading. She almost wished that the link hadn't been fixed.

"They want to talk to the 100's leader and discuss when they are coming to the ground."

"And they wouldn't talk to you?" she guessed running a hand through her hair quickly, pulling on the strands roughly.

Bellamy nodded stopping outside the tent that the video stream was set up in.

"Come on, you're the leader, I'm just the one who keeps your ego from inflating to such a great amount that you pop and leave Octavia all alone," she teased already inside the tent.

"You're way more than that to me; and the 100. We need you Princess, even if you can be an annoying pain in my arse," Bellamy said affectionately leading her to one of the chairs and helping her into it.

"Wow thanks Bell," Clarke said, "my dream has come true, I can sleep at night now, knowing that Bellamy Blake needs me," Clarke teased before stopping, "No really thank you Bellamy, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'll never have to find out," he replied dropping a kiss to the top of her head before sitting down in his chair to find Jaha and Kane.

"Where's Mom," Clarke asked her voice tinged with indifference, as if she didn't really care, but asked as a habit.

"She left to help a patient but she will be back soon. We wanted to talk to you about when we can come to the ground," Jaha said his eyes only on Clarke.

"Ok well you'll have to talk to our leader for a second while I just fix something," Clarke said, her gaze locked on the girl at the tent opening, with that she stood up and walked to Melissa.

"He said he had to think. Had to think. He's going to leave me alone to raise this baby," Melissa sobbed holding her still flat stomach protectively.

"Not alone, never alone. Octavia, Raven, Monty, Jasper and Bellamy have already offered to help you and baby," Clarke said, "You know who they are don't you, if not ill introduce you to them. Their actually quite excited to meet the first Mother to be. I hope that's not to forward of me," Clarke said finally.

"No, thank you so much, I know who they are," she said. "I am so thankful for you Clarke, I'll never forget your kindness," Melissa said giving Clarke a hug before walking off to meet up with the baby's father, Johnny, to find out how he was.

…

"So what did I miss," Clarke said standing behind Bellamy's chair, her arms resting on his shoulders.

"Nothing, he wouldn't start without you," Jaha said.

Clarke tightened her hand on his shoulder into a thankful squeeze before looking back at Jaha.

"We won't be able to get down to you for another seven months," Jaha said.

"How many will die in that time?" Clarke asked, her body stiffening.

"None. We have found a suitable solution for now," Jaha said unwilling to mention more. "How are you on the ground?"

"Good," Bellamy said. "We have made peace with the nearest grounder tribes and have started to build our houses."

"Really?" Kane said, his voice showing his disbelief.

Bellamy's face closed off. Clarke pins Kane with her eyes.

"We aren't children anymore," Clarke says. "You forced us to grow up when you sent us here. We must live, and to do that we have to build homes, and start families. Why are you so shocked that we can do what you could not," Clarke said her voice showing her dislike at the condescending look on Kane's face.

"We meant nothing by it Clarke," Jaha said trying in vain to keep the peace.

She only raised an eyebrow.

"Well then if that is all you wanted to talk about, we must be going, things to do, house's to build," Bellamy said curtly standing and leading Clarke from the tent.

"I don't like him," he said, his large hand still on the middle of her back as they walk to the drop ship.

"If we're talking about Kane, then neither do I," Clarke said, "he was always rude to me when I was a child, pushing me out of his way, and talking down to me, I think he liked my Mom."

Bellamy frowns, his dislike for the older man growing. "I hope you kicked him in the shins."

Clarke cracked a smile, "I did actually, he didn't like that."

"Brave princess," Bellamy said quietly.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Clarke asked.

"Because you are brave," he wants to kiss her now, but that might freak her out, so instead Bellamy smiles lightly at her, and turns away to find Miller, leaving the blonde girl standing in the sun, all alone, a shadow cast over her face.


End file.
